Forgotten Shores
by Wellthatsit
Summary: An old assassin wanted out. His last contract left him thinking. He wanted to leave a legacy. Teach someone what he has learned.


_I really don't own fire emblem i swear._

The body of the previous Exalt falls down, blood slowly leaks from his neck. The assassin stands above leering at the crumpled body.

"Death to the crusader" says the assassin.

The assassin then escapes from the palace, not to be seen by Ylisse again. The assassin

The assassin listens to the news of Exalt Crusas' death from inside a run down bar. Many thought it to be either plegian assassins or just the "freedom fighters" getting lucky. The man just chuckled at the thought.

Couldn't be the Plegians because they're stuck in their dark magic to even thick of using knives. Freedom fighters are also out because the thugs couldn't sneak past a blind deaf man to even get near the palace. The answer was right in front of Ylisse, yet the council points fingers at both just to keep up fighting.

Deciding that he had enough, the man walks out of the bar and out into the slums. Maybe he'll find a small job to pass the time until he leaves Ylisse. Hopefully it would be against the freedom fighters. It was always fun to put the glorified thugs in their place. He could run circles around the fittest around them. And he was pushing 60! The mere thought of it made the man chuckle.

The old man walks into another bar. This "bar" was really just a place were assassins could get contracts on just about anybody. It's where he got the one on Crusas. The bartender looks up and sees the old man walk in and cackles. The bartender did have some "screws" missing up but he could get you just about any contract.

"The old geezer returns with blood singing all around!" cackles the bartender

"Not old ya damned oaf, just out of shape is all." the old man say

"Ya know ole Radi means it as a compliment kekeke."

"Sometimes I wonder what the hell you think. But then i think of the first time I met you."

"Radi didn't do anything bad. Radi just hung those nobles by their toes and painted on them."

The old man just sighed at him. Radi had gotten the same contract as him back then. The assassination was on a noble named Rudolph. Apparently he was running a slave business behind everyone's back and a maid spied him torturing a slave. When the assassin found Radi, the insane little man was drawing on Rudolph. Just without paint and using the poor man's blood instead. It was an… interesting image that stuck in the old man's head.

"Radi, I've come for my payment."

"Of course, the old man never wants to spend time with ole Radi. Not ever!"

Radi walks out from behind the bar and waddles to the backroom. Grumbling about old times.

The old assassin just sighs and follows Radi to the backroom.

The old assassin sees Radi scrounging through a chest. Radi then pulls out a hefty bag of gold

" For you my old bloody friend!"

The assassin tested the bag to see if its the right amount.

"Why do you treat Radi like that, you know Radi never cheats anyone's pay."

"Old habit I suppose."

"AHH! One more thing! Young assassin will love this when the time comes! HEHEHE!"

Again, Radi was a special case.

"Heh, now you call me young?"

" Not you. Your legacy old man!"

"... this better not be one of your premonitions."

"Hoho! But it is. Your legacy must continue. Who else will keep Radi entertained!

The old assassin ponders on the thought. If Radi had a premonition on something, it was usually important. It has saved his life multiple times, though the old man will never admit it.

"Just give it here."

Radi then handed him a curved blade.

" It's called a honshu." Radi sayed

The old assassin stared at the blade. The hell does honshu even mean.

"Thanks...I guess?"

"You are verryy welcome my bloody friend! Now get out. I need to start chaos and YOU need to find your legacy."

Radi then proceeds to push the old man out of the backroom, through the bar, and unto the streets. The Radi winks at him and slams the door.

" What a weird friend indeed." the old man mutters.

The old man starts to walk to walk towards his hideout. Maybe I'll take the long way he thinks. He walks through the marketplace and looks while walking. He spots a few interesting things but decides since he won't be here much longer he won't buy it. He cuts through an alley to the entrance to his hideout. The hideout entrance was behind a pile of bricks. He moves the bricks out of the way and enters.

It wasn't much but it was home away from home. Just a simple room with a bed and workbench for maintaining his weapons. Though the grey haired child and the stove were new things. Wait he thinks. Grey haired child!? He quickly turns to the said child. The kid was sleeping near the stove. The embers just barely providing warmth. The old man just stared. How did a child get in here!? He thinks. He regains his thoughts and walks to the kid. He does the only thing he thinks of. And proceeds to kick the the kid. The kid yelps in surprise and stares at the old man in shock.

"How did you get in here kid?" the old man asks.

The boy points towards the side of the bed. A small hole was seen, just to the right of the bed. The little boy dug a damned whole in his hideout.

The old man just sighs. I'm getting too old to deal with stupid shit like this.he thinks.

" It's great and all that you got here, but scury on home." the old man says.

"No home. And your name wasn't on anything here. So dibs" the boy says back.

The old man stares at the kid. The hell is dibs!? He thinks.

The old man just starts laughing. First time he has laughed in a long time.

" Kid, I like ya. You stared a demon in the face, then proceed to slap him in the face. HAHA!"

The kid just looks at him, confused.

"Who did i slap? I haven't slapped anyone. Today at least."

The old man just chuckles. Maybe this was what Radi was talking about. Start leaving a legacy behind.

"Kid, I got a proposition for ya. What do you say about coming with me."

The boy just sits in thought.

"Not like I have anything else to do" the boy says "And my names not kid, it's Araya."

The old man chuckles again.

"Well kid, looks like we got a deal. Now help me pack up. Gotta find me a retirement home out in the woods and I am not leaving anything behind.

 _Now I really just winged it to be honest but ehhh. Give me the goodies and reviews. Shakakaka my peeps._


End file.
